Construction and characterization of an advanced microsurgical system is proposed. The system utilizes a pulsed, high-repetition- rate ultraviolet excimer laser to carry out tissue removal with very high spatial resolution and minimal thermal damage. The apparatus incorporates sensitive optical sensors capable of detecting color, fluorescence spectra, or spatial features of tissue of interest. A novel feedback control concept uses sensor data to allow removal of only specific types of tissue and to improve precision in microsurgical processes.